Election Campaign
Election Campaign is the 18th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It is the 1st mission set in 1938. Background Since the demise of the Morello crime family, the Salieri crime family is on the verge of running the Lost Heaven underworld. Unfortunately, a politician named Mr. Sewer (who is said to be running half the brothels in the city) is threatening to crackdown on organized crime and also trying to move on Salieri territory. Don Salieri has a plan: eliminate him. His plan is to have Tommy go to the old prison with a sniper rifle and assassinate the politician who is delivering a speech. Walkthrough Beginning After the cutscene, go visit Vincenzo and collect the sniper rifle and a Colt M1911A1. After that, go meet Ralph and he will show you how to open up your new car: a Wright Coupe. After that just drive to the street. Drive to the Old Prison Follow the map and you should arrive at the prison. You will see a side entrance with a manhole thats your way in. But there is a problem, a guy is watching over it. Kill him because if not it will cause problems later. When he is dead get close his body and an action should happen (but you may have to restart sometimes because it will just do the action of you going down the manhole). When the body is down the hole, go down. When down there, walk over to the next ladder and press the action button. Inside the Old Prison Turn around, head into the building and climb over the junk in your way go through the door with bars here and head up the stairs. Take out the guys up here and make sure you don't let them get too close to you since they all have knives as well as guns. then take right from stairs. There will be two guys behind the door, one with shot gun and other with colt. Eliminate them & then come back to stairs. Go through this door up here that leads out onto a walkway that you can see the street from. Head up the stairs here and go through the door. Bust it open and take out all of the guys in here. And just when you think they're all dead, one with a bat comes out from one of the cells behind you. Then there's two MORE guy's behind you after that. One has a pump action shotgun, so you may want to watch out. Go through where the two guys you just killed came from and use the first aid if you need it. There's two guys in this hallway, get them. Go up these huge stairs slowly, as there's a few guys with shotguns lurking. Really, take your time here. Assassinate the politician Take out your sniper rifle and go into sniper mode. Kill the politician speaking at the podium, then leave by going back down the huge staircase. Since it's really dark right here, you probably didn't see there's even MORE stairs than you originally thought. At the bottom, you see a door leading outside. There's 3-4 dogs waiting, shoot them. Once done, use a gun and shoot the lock off the door at the end. (NOTE after you shoot the lock off of the gate drop all of your weapons on the ground because you will be searched by the police immediately after you exit the prison) Return to Salieri's Bar If you didn't kill the worker Once outside it depends what you did with that man at the manhole. If you didn't kill him, cops will be waiting for you after interviewing the man. The worker will tell them, "That's him! That's the guy I've been telling you about!" Then the detective will approach you and say, "Sorry sir, but there has been a crime committed here so I have to check you out." If you still have firearms on you, after he pats you down, he'll say, "Oh, you have a gun! I need to take you downtown!" If you run right away, they will open fire on you, but it is very possible to escape. However, if you throw away all your weapons and keep only the knives (or even nothing at all), they'll search you and realize that you're "clean," so they'll let you go on your way. (The cops will still interview you if you killed him and didn't throw his body down the manhole). If you killed the worker If you killed him and disposed of the body down the manhole, get to you car and drive back to the bar or you can do a side-mission for Lucas Bertone. However, if you do not dispose of the body, it will follow the same course as if you hadn't, but there will be a hurst. The officer will still come and search you for weapons, too. Note that if you kill the one of the detectives here by running them over, their collegues won't fire at you. Visiting Lucas (Optional) Lucas has been told one of his friends is about to be picked up by the cops and has no clue. He asks Tommy to go get him as fast as he can. Drive to the location on the map and pick him up. Once done, drive back to Lucas' shop. After that he will show you how to steal a new car. Once you have it, drive back to the bar, ending the mission. See Also *Old Prison *Assassination of Mr. Sewer *Mr. Sewer Result With the assassination of the politician, the Salieri Family has no real rivals in the prostitution business, leaving them in charge of it all. External links Video Walkthrough 1 Video Walkthrough 2 Video Walkthrough 3 Video Walkthrough 4 Category:Missions Category:Mafia Category:Gameplay Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven